DBZ XXX
by killajay
Summary: Enjoy this story as gohan is paired up with your favorite dbz charactors. And I am having 2 chapters for when gohan goes to the Future. Enoy!
1. vegeta x gohan

vegeta,gohan,and trunks sat on a couch to watch a movie.

soooo...what are we watching?

trunks put a dvd in in dvd player.

scream four.

gohan lost his smile.

b but i dont like s scary movies.

oh well.

gohan whined.

vegeta noticed and grunted.

shut up.

hey.

trunks sat with them.

man i cant wait.

whatever.

gohan whimpered again.

they just started the movie and relaxed.

gohan his face in a pillow for the whole time.

at the end vegeta got them cokes.

gohan set his on the table and sat on the floor.

suddendly the phone rang.

trunks picked it up and nodded.

sorry got to go. mom needs help.

then he waved and flew off into the sky.

gohan spoke.

i guess you will be baby sitting me.

vegeta grunted.

gohan whistled only to be yelled at to stop by vegeta.

what should we do know?

vegeta was silent looking at his watch.

gohan scowled and jumped on his lap.

helloooooo? are you even listening?

what?

lets play.

gohan rolled his eyes .

vegeta tried to get up but gohan would not get his butt off of him.

get off and i will show you.

no youre just going to leave.

i promise dammit.

gohan hesitated then got off.

so what are we playing?

follow me.

gohan followed him to his room.

vegeta shut and locked gohans door.

why are you doing that?

so there wont be distractions.

gohan knew what was going to happen.

oh come on vegeta , you know i cant spar right now.

or maybe he doesnt.

you idiot just get on the bed.

okay.

gohan crawled on and sat down.

now what?

vegeta got on as well and rubbed gohans cheek.

gohan felt uneasy and pushed his hand away.

wh what are you doing?

what do you think?

well what ever it is i am not liking it.

vegeta tugged on gohans shirt.

trust me you will.

vegeta licked gohans neck while gohan was trying to get him to stop.

please stop vegeta.

vegeta pushed gohan on his back while ripping off his shirt.

gohan looked at vegetas eight pack.

vegeta smirked and ripped off gohans shirt which caused his to yelp.

vegeta got between gohans legs and licked his chest.

gohan moaned and clutched the bed sheet.

vegeta left a trail of saliva on his chest and slid gohans pants off.

yes including his boxers.

he licked gohan before putting it down his throat.

gohan yelled.

vegeta then pulled and gave it one final suck before he came.

gohan panted trying to close his legs but was stopped by vegeta.

he was already nude and pushed into gohan.

gohan ripped his sheets clawing the bed as vegeta kept pushing in him roughly.

soon blood came out lubricating them which made vegeta go faster.

pretty soon gohan was enjoying this.

he spreaded his legs wider for him to go deeper.

haa yes vegeta...go faster , more dammit.

he clawed vegetas back and slammed him down.

haaa...getaaaa

he crossed his legs around his back.

vegeta grunted slamming deep into him holding on to the bed.

gohan drew blood from his back.

vegeta got out and leaned gohan on his desk on his arms and shoved into him.

haaaaaa fuck...

gohan shoved back.

vegeta held onto his waist tigter and pushed in again.

gohan moaned even louder.

vegeta started to feel something rushing up. as if he was going to pee. but he couldnt stop fucking gohan so he kept going slamming into him harder.

then they both yelled as he came inside him.

they were stuck like that for a moment before falling on gohans bed.


	2. trunks x gohan

rggohan went in trunks lab and saw trunks screwing a nail to a remote.

heeeey...whats with the remote?

oh this? just a remote for controlling people to do your needs.

gohan raised an eyebrow.

oh?

w well my mom needs to use this on vegeta so they can get together whenever.

then he pulled oudt a black thin collar.

this is what you use.

huh great i guess..

then trunks got an idea.

hey can you try it out? to see if itll fit him?

sure.

gohan sat down as trunks clipped it on him.

wait here i gotta go get the mesuring tape.

gohan nodded and looked around.

trunks clicked a button on the remote and gohans eyes immediantly turned blank.

trunks siled.

great... it worked. i guess i could try it out.

he walked over to gohan and pressed another buttoned.

gohan got on the floor and started to suck his

cock.

trunks moaned and pushed him in deeper.

gohan let him come in his mouth and swallowed it.

trunks got gohan on all fours and press a button.

he then slipped down gohans shorts wich made gohan look at his direction.

he then smirked and rubbed his cock on gohans glorious hole before thrusting.

gohan yelled as trunks kept thrusting into him.

trunks pulled gohan on his lap still inside of him. then he started moving gohan up and down.

aaaaaaaah...

next he laid gohan on a table and fucked him there.

gohan clawed the table while yelling.

trunks yelled with gohan as he came inside him.

...

gohan moaned as he sat up on the bed.

ooooh...what happened?

oh you fell asleep so i mesured you neck while you were sleeping.

gohan stood up and dusted his self off.

well i gotta dad needs me to train with him.

gohan waved and took off into the skies.

man mom is sure going to love this...


	3. goku x gohan

ggebhey gohan can you pass me that apple?

sure daddy.

gohan tossed him an apple and laid back down on the grass.

ah gohan...what a perfect way to spend our time together.

yah.

gohan turned to his side and rested.

goku noticed.

his son looked really cute when taking a nap.

the wind blew making gohans bangs dance.

personification...duh

gohn fet his father rub his arm and smiled.

goku slipped his hand down gohans arm to his waist.

wow they feel...like a ladys.

he slipped his hands inside gohans pants and felt around him.

gohan was too deep in a sleep to notice.

goku scooted closer and for some reason he stuck his hand in his pants and started to rub hisself.

he also went in gohans underwear and rubbed his member.

gohan moaned and spreaded his legs.

yes he is still sleeping.

goku groaned as he came and felt gohans fluid as well.

gohan yawned and sat up only to see his dads hand in his pants and pulled it out and found sticky stuff on his hand.

daddy?

gohan im sorry i just got to carried away...

gohan looked at him and kissed him.

goku was shocked and pulled back just a tiny bit.

gohan smirked.

why did you stop?

huh?

gohan kissed his father again making them both fall to the ground.

goku ripped gohans shirt off while gohan slid his fathers pants off.

when fully undressed gohan spreaded his legs apart , making goku want to fuck him hard.

well?

goku grabbed gohans cheeks and slammed in.

haaaaaah... oh dad ah.

goku kept going and went faster.

gohan scraped ground yelling feeling his father hitting his special spot over and over.

goku laid his son on his back and dug his fingers into the ground before thrusting into him.

he sreamed in pleasure with gohan and felt something surging through him.

he turned super sayain and thrusted harder.

gohan couldnt bare with the pain and held his fathers arms.

suddendly gave on final thrust before coming into his son.

they both panted and laid on the grass sleeping.

cant wait.

next is krillin x gohan.


	4. krillin x gohan

krillin was watching t.v. , dissapointed that eighteen had never been nice to him since he had saved her.

he then heard the doorbell and walked to the door.

hi krillin.

hey gohan. come in.

gohan walked and sat on the couch with krillin.

hey wheres master roshi?

oh the usual... looking for wemon.

gohan nodded.

krillin then sighed sadly.

man... eighteen sure hates me.

what? why?

well she hasnt said anything nice to me ever since.

gohan patted his friend.

its okay, maybe shes still in a bad mood. you know... looking for her boyfri...i mean her brother.

true.

buuuut...

gohan started thinking of ideas.

she probably needs time alone. and she needs space so try not to get to close to her.

krillin paid attention to gohan.

and if you want to meet her try to communicate through the phone.

note... eighteen has a cell phone.

her number... eighteen.

oh...well i guess you are right gohan.

and when you two get together you can finally share your feelings with her. and who knows , she might feel the same way.

he smiled.

krillin smiled back.

soooo...

so what?

arent you going to hook up with her , or do i have to do it myself.

krillin felt something throb in his pants at the thought of touching eighteen in places he has always wanted to feel.

them getting together and...

helloooo? krillin your pants.

krillin looked down then at gohan then down then at gohan.

this went on like forever untill he finally turned red.

oh oh oh crap s sorry gohan.

he tried to cover it with a flat pillow but it still showed the hill.

gohan blushed.

now what would daddy do... oh yah.

hey krillin could you stay still for a moment?

krillin nodded a little and watched gohan get on the floor.

gohan unzipped the pants and pulled out his long cock.

krillin turned into a dark tomatoe.

g g g gohan wh what are you d doing?

helping you ofcoarse.

he cupped it and started to rub the length.

krillin moaned and let gohan do his buisness.

gohan stopped and started to lick it every where.

krillin gasped and held onto the cushions.

gohan smiled and stuck krillins dick in his mouth.

he sucked really hard and made sure he wetted every spot.

krillin moaned all the way threw untill he felt something come out of him.

ah... is that my..

seeds yes.

man it it felt as though i was gonna pee.

gohan got up and sat on krillins lap.

what are you doing?

your cock isnt satistfied yet.

how would you know that.

youll see.

gohan had his clothes off except his shoes and put the tip at his anus.

krillin felt erosed at how close he was from gohans hole.

gohan was just toying with him by making it touch his hole every once in a while.

dammit gohan just sit already.

gohan smiled and slowly let it go into him stretching his hole.

once he felt krillins legs he got back up and went down a little faster.

krillin grabbed gohans waist and started pushing and pulling.

gohan held krillins shoulder and moved with him.

he laid his head on krillins chest and panted moaning at krillin hitting hhis sweet spot every once in a while.

krillin sped up holding gohans ass as he groaned.

this was not enough he needed more.

he picked gohan up and laid him on the edge of the couch.

gohan blinked confusingly untill he felt krillin shove into him.

he yelled and wrapped his arms around krillins neck.

krillin now made slower but harder thrussts feeling his self about to come.

he wouldnt stop though.

he held gohans thighs and licked gohans neck.

gohan moaned and gently nibbled krillings neck and krillin suddnedly started going really fast and hit gohan hard untill he came into him.

he yelled with gohan as he was coming in him.

they stayed for a moment or two before krillin came out gohan.

oh oh man...thanks gohan.

n no problem.

they both panted and rested together .

master roshi came and took one look in the living room before swimming away.


	5. future goten x gohan

okay gohan be careful who knows what could happen in the future.

yah bulma i understand i really cant wait to see them.

gohan waved goodbye to the briefs and ran inside.

okay lets see... start button.

he buckled his seat belt and pressed the button.

the briefs saw gohans vehical dissapear and wished him good luck , before going back inside.

gohan suddendly appeared in the gt series and hopped out.

wow. lookes so... different.

he walked forward searching for powere levels.

he found five.

dang... even higher than mine.

gohan flew to the highest one.

when he got there , he saw a person with black long spiky hair , a tail ,yellow pants , and red fur.

who the hell is that? i have never seen him in my life.

he walked to the guy and sat next to him.

the guy was smiling. he was watching the fish swim in the water.

thats something like my dad would.

uhm...hello sir.

he blushed when the guy turned to him.

oh hello.

strange he sounds just like my dad.

whos your dad?

oh well hes dead for now. but he was the strongest on the planet untill i surpassed in the cell games.

he could tell what happened before because it already happened to them.

wow... really? thats sounds exactlly like my son , gohan.

gohan froze. he rubbed his ears and thought back.

d did you say gohan?

yah. hes my son. my wife always makes him study so he ended up with glasses.

i im gonna be blind?

what was that?

nothing. well if so then im youfr son.

goku laughed.

hahahaha. wow youre so funny.

no im serios im your son, from the past.

goku froze.

no kidding?

gohan shook his head.

noooone.

well in that case comon.

goku had just acted as if nothing happened.

o oh okay then...

he slowly got up and saw goku flying.

h hey wait up

he flew to goku.

once they reached the house he saw a guy with a hair cut going to the right and he was playing with future kid trunks.

wow.

the kid caught gohans eyes and blushed.

gohan raised an eyebrow.

whats up with him?

guys i would like you to meet gohan from the past.

their mouths dropped.

well not to the ground.

gohan blushed at their reaction.

well hello to you too.

goku patted gohans hair.

yup the good ol days.

he walked inside patting his stomach chanching back to his reglar self.

gohan rolled his eyes.

yup the good ol dad.

he then walked inside only to be screamed at and hugged b y his mother.

mother...

f...future

f goten and f trunks were sitting by the bay.

f goten thought.

wow... never knew his big brother looked so cute back then.

well he didnt look old. so hes probably a teenager.

hey goten what are you thinking about?

f goten snapped out of his thoughts.

oh... just about my younger brother.

trunks smirked.

what about him?

uh... not much hehe.

he saw f trunks smile and decided to look at the water.

dude its okay if your gay.

f goten wass in shock.

wh what?

i have seen the way youve looked at him.

id say go for it.

dude thats wrong. anyways gotta go eat luch.

they both waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

gohan was looking through his older selfs stuff.

wow i am really smart.

then he went to f gotens room.

he sat on the bed and looked around.

huh... similar to mine.

f goten walked in.

oh hey...

gohan waved and stared down.

f goten shut the door and walked next to gohan and sat.

how old are you?

thirteen.

goten smiled to hisself.

awesome and im fifteen.

gohan laid back and relaxed.

goten did the same.

gohan raised his eyebrow at him and told hisself to ignore him.

goten saw gohans shirt go up and saw his thin smooth stomach and part of his waist since hes wearing lowcut jeans.

goten thought about how gohan would look butt naked.

he had a minor nose bleed .

once he recovered he saw gohan sound asleep.

his hands were above his head in fists.

he had his legs bent.

and his head was facing the othe way.

goten sweated and looked both ways and unbuttoned gohans shirt.

when he opened it he nearly drooled.

his body was smooth and thin and had a six pack.

he bit his lips and gently pulled gohans pants and boxers.

gohan had curves and had smooth average legs as if he never needed to shave.

he looked at gohan sleeping face and pecke gohans lips.

gohan twitched and opened his eyes before closing them.

he felt colder for some reason.

goten hadnt noticed and licked his neck.

next he went to gohans chest and sucked a nipple.

this made gohan shoot up and saw goten to his side and found hisself naked but still had his unbuttoned shirt and shoes.

huh?

goten stuttered.

gohan was confused and relized what had happened.

did you make me n nude?

goten nodded.

gohan sighed.

goten finally found hisself kissing gohan.

gohan held gotens shoulder and moaned.

goten did the same and held gohans waist.

he pushed them both back and tongue battled gohan.

gohan moaned even more making f goten erosed.

gohan had gotens pants and boxers off in no time.

they both pulled away for air but kept their tongues collided.

gohan spreaded his legs and let gotens cock touch his anus.

he grabbed gotens waist and pulled him to make his dick go inside gohan.

gohan let go and put his hands above his head as goten kept thrusting into him.

gohan was so tight that he couldnt go that fast.

gohan moaned and clutched the bed sheet.

ha...ha...ha...

soon they were able to to go fast and goten thrusted into him.

gohan panted trying to keep up with him.

ha...yes...best brother ever.

gohan turned around and got on his elbows and knees and let goten thrust into him.

gohan silently yelled.

hfelt goten getting bigger and was hitting his soft spot over and over.

goten bit his lip as he felt something rush up him.

he wnt faster with harder thrusts.

he dug his finger nails into gohan and yelp as he came inside his past brother.

they both panted and laid down.

gohan cuddled into gotens arms and slept.

...

future ssj four goku x gohan

might add gokus tail to join the fun wink wink.


	6. future goku x gohan

gohan woke up in future gohans room.

he rubbed his eyes and saw someone in the closet.

hello?

the guy turned and revieled ssj four goku eating.

why are in there?

oh just wanted to visit you. but i gotten a bit hungry.

gohan looked outside.

well im gonna go outside you can join if you want.

gohan jumped down and ran downstairs.

alright.

goku went through the window.

thank kami chichi was not there.

he joined gohan and the two went to a hill.

how did you get to me so fast.

goku rubbed the back of his head.

uh lets just say chichi wont be making dinner for a while.

then they heard someone angrily scream.

gohan face palmed his self and sat on the grass.

so... do you train with your mom?

huh? i never knew mom could fight.

goku laughed.

oh she sure is something. she almost broke my spine back in the days.

gohan giggled.

wow...

goku headlocked gohan and rubbed his hair.

haha she even trained goten when i was gone. you should have seen the look on her face when he transformed.

gohan pulled his father away from him and got on his knees.

you couldve choked me to death.

goku laughed.

sorry gohan hehehe.

he laid next to gohan and whistled.

gohan smiled.

he laid on his fathers stomach and played with the grass.

goku bent his legs.

the pants made his well you know... cock move up in resulting to touch gohans waist.

goku didnt notice his tail twitching and moved to gohan pants.

gohan looked down and saw gokus tail wiggle into his pants.

gohan did a silent scream and quietly sat beside goku tugging on his tail.

he then moaned when the tail wrapped around his member and moved up and down.

he squeeled when he came.

gohan finally yanked it out but it curled around his waist and ripped his pants.

dammit let go.

he was pushed on his back and felt it move inside of him.

haaa aaah...

gohan let his head fall back and let the tail fuck him.

goku woke up at the warm feeling and sat up.

he couldnt move freely because his tail was in gohan.

he stared in awe for a moment and saw his tail move out.

gohan panted but was still tied up.

wierd t tail you have.

goku chuckled and pulled his cock out his cock.

he went to gohan got in position.

well i guess its my turn.

his tail went in gohans mouth which caused him to gag.

goku pushed in and held the ground.

gohan felt the bigger item fill.

he couldnt yell because something was in his mouth.

but he surely was enjoying.

he sucked on the tail...wierd right?...and spread his legs wider.

goku now pushed deeper.

ho man i never knew you were this tight.

he pushed faster holding gohans thighs.

the tail finally unwrapped itself from gohan and held one leg.

gohan moaned and held gokus neck.

goku smiled and pushed in at well... his level.

gohan yelled and pulled goku to him and let his father give harder thrusts in him.

goku panted faster and groaned almost close to his climax.

gohan felt his fathers fingernails dig in his skin.

hoooo daadyyy...

goku yelled and gave three more shoves and grinded into gohan.

gohan stayed on the ground for a moment and used his strenth to sit up.

goku fell on the other side sleeping.

gohan sat up and put his pants back on.

he will fix on the ship later.

he kissed his fathers cheek and quietly went to his ship.

up next piccolo x gohan


	7. piccolo x gohan

gohan flew over to kamis lookout to see if piccolo was there.

he liked sparring with him because he didnt care about his strength like vegeta did.

he landed on the ground and piccolo.

what do you want kid?

gohan turned to his direction walked over to him smiling.

you said today we would be sparring.

huh? oh yah.

he got out of his meditating and got in a fighting.

defense kid.

okay.

gohand held his hands behind his back and stood waiting for piccolo.

he dashed towards gohan and struck two of his hands at him fast.

ofcourse the gohan we know and love dogded every single hit.

and jumped back.

piccolo smirked and fired a special beam cannon.

gohan smacked it away and got an idea.

i wonder if the building can be damaged.

he started walking backwards to the house as piccolo kept throwing fists.

gohan flew back and dodged the ki blast piccolo made.

the blast broke a pollar down and gohan laughed.

shut it kid.

gohan ran down the hall.

what are you doing down there.

piccolo growled and chased after gohan.

gohan found a door and sat on a table.

piccolo saw the door cracked and busted through.

when he saw him he pinned gohan on the table.

woah piccolo. i was just playing. even though you have to clean up.

gohan nervously laughed at piccolo who just groaned.

your fixing it not me.

what? no way . your not making me .

piccolo rolled his eyes.

yah right i could make you do any mhg

gohan had pulled him down on his lips.

gohan pushed him up and laughed.

see...

piccolo snorted.

gohan your fixing it and thats uhn.

gohan pulled him into another kiss.

he crossed his legs around piccolos waist.

piccolo pulled back.

what the hell was that?

uuuuh...

gohan saw piccolo smirk and felt his stomach turn.

piccolo leaned on gohan while sliding his sleeves down.

h hey what are doing?

piccolo ignored him and slipped his pants down along with his boxers.

humans... always gotta cover up something twice.

gohan held piccolos shoulder as he felt something touch his butt.

wait isnt going to hurt.

your an alien. you can take it.

this is not funny.

i never said this was a joke.

piccolo pushed in halfway and let gohan get use to his size.

ow. piccolo what the hell.

watch you mouth kid.

piccolo pushed in untill he felt gohans thighs and and pulled all the way out.

i swear piccolo. ow... you like messing with me ow...

piccol smirked and started pushing in and out at a slow pace

gohan squeezed his grip on piccolos shirt.

when he didnt here gohan complain he sped up just a bit.

gohan moaned and hugged piccolo.

go faster .

are you sure kid?

yes.

fine.

piccolo grabbed gohans thighs and pushed at a fast pace.

yes piccolo... ah

piccolo groaned and slammed harder.

gohan then stopped and pulled out

gohan?

gohan got on the floor and leaned on the table.

piccolo smirked and grabbed gohans waist before thrusting in.

aaah... piccolo ha...fuck

piccolo rolled his eyes.

what have i... told you ung... about your mouth?

gohan was too busy in pleasure land.

always ... suck harder... when... needed to.

piccolo felt his climax and slammed in him for a few seconds before pulling out and gave one final thrust and came.

gohan pulled so the sperm could hit him.

they both panted and sat on the floor.

hey piccolo?

what?

we can do this every day after practing.

piccolos eyes turned big .

why?

gohan smiled and rested his head and his shoulder.

i love you piccolo.

i love you too kid.

...

goten x gohan x trunks


	8. goten x gohan x trunks

gohan was busy reading a magazine about who knows what untill suddendly he heard a loud sound.

he looked out side and saw smoke coming from the forest.

he dropped his book and quietly opened the window to not distract his mother and flew out.

when he landed his eyes focused on the sign that read capsle corp.

then he noticed two little kids jumping out and coughing all crazy.

this is your fault goten.

well you told me to press to.

gohan walked to them.

how did you get here ?

like you need you need to know.

gohan sighed and got back up.

well i dont have time for this i have to be home studying.

then gohan walked away from the two astonished chibis.

did he say...

studying?

the laughed and high fived before stalking gohan.

gohan walked inside and shut the door in front of them.

hey that was rude.

trunks rolled his eyes.

he...doesnt...know...we are here.

oh yah...

trunks cracked the door and saw gohan writing something.

hey lets goten this is your brother.

goten nodded and busted through with a shocked trunks.

hello.

gohan fell off the couch and sat back up rubbing his head.

what the hell... you guys again?

trunks crossed his arms.

hey we know your gohan...

and your gonna wear glasses becase of all the studying.

goten...

ooops...

gohan was shocked.

i am?

yeah.

trunks stomped on gotens foot.

ow.. i mean no

trunks pushed harder.

i dont know.

for kamis sake goten.

gohan raised an eyebrow and left.

goten and trunks sat on the couch.

trunks what are we gonna do now?

dunno dont care.

he relaxed on the couch thinking.

goten sighed and grabbed the inside of his pants.

he started rubbing on his member.

he never told anyoneh that he masturbates except trunks.

they sometimes do it together.

i know wierd right.

but soon they tired of eachother and looked for other people...

oh wait holdon... trunks has an idea.

goten we can do it with gohan.

but hes eighteen.

trunks rolled his eyes.

not that gohan the one in this timeline.

him? what makes you so sure?

well think... we went back seven years so hes eleven. and were getting aound there. in three to four years.

not that kind i mean what makes you so sure he will do it with us.

youll see.

gohan walked in and was puzzled.

oh you guys are still here...

goten couldnt hold it and blurted out.

hey have sex with us.

trunks slapped his face in embarresment.

gohan blinked.

wh what?

uh sorry goten is a little coockoo.

gohan smiled.

hey i understand.

so youll do it?

gohan sat on the couch with them staring at them.

well i never said...

gohan breathed hard and got to the floor.

he pulled down gotens pants and was surpsised

a little kid can actually grow a cock at least six inches long.

he stuck most of it in his mouth.

goten moaned while trunks was watching.

gohan licked the bottom and stuck it sown his throat again.

goten squeezed the couch as he climaxed.

gohan pulled up just in time and sprayed his face.

trunks came on his self by watching the two.

gohan got on his knees.

goten was excited.

come om get in posistion.

gohsn raised his eyebrows.

wow... you are really that excited?

goten nodded and pulled gohan on the edge of the couch.

trunks smirked and started tearing off gohans clothes.

hey dont rip them.

too late.

gohan saw trunks getting ready.

gohan turned his head and giggled.

what so funny?

well you guys are trying to fuck me but you guys are so small.

note... not talking about height.

goten smiled.

its okay youll love later on.

trunks then caught on.

yah. were going to blow your mind

really?

goten nodded and laid gohan on his back.

trunks smirked and thrusted into gohan and moaned.

goten had gohan sucking his cock.

trunks never heard gohan make a sound so he turned super sayain and went faster.

gohan made a sound and made goten moan.

trunks held the sides and felt something surging through him.

he pulled out and came on hisself.

goten came in gohans mouth.

gohan sat up wiping his face.

are you guys done yet?

they both smirked and got in a stance.

gohan looked at them as if they both had three heads.

they both scooted baby steps to eachother while moving they arms around like a rainbow and turned them to the other side. then they connected fingertips and it glowed around them.

after five seconds gotenks appeared with a smirk.

gohan was still looking crazy at him.

whaaaa?

gotenks got on the couch and shoved gohan back.

now with the two of us combined we will really give you a hell of a day.

gohans legs were pulled up and gotenks pushed.

gohan yelped while holding the edge of the couch.

now they were enjoying this.

gohan was yelling and so was gotenks in pleasure.

he sat gohan on his lap and pulled him up and down there.

he then slid one hand of his thighs and held his chest.

gohan moved with him and moved his hands back.

gotenks started pushing up and felt his climax.

gohan slammed down and let him come into him.

gohan got off and laid on the couch.

gotenks laid next to gohan holding his waist.

i think im gonna like the past.

next future gohan x gohan


	9. future gohan x gohan

tt

okay this is another future chapter okay?

chichi called for her sons.

not adding goten.

gohan and future gohan turned to he direction.

i am going to be out for a while so behave sweeties.

a hero never misbehaves.

gohan raised an eyebrow.

wow i am a dork.

from now on future gohan is great sayain man.

sayain man frowned.

what is that suppose to mean.

gohan rolled his eyebrows and told him to follow him to his room.

take a look in the mirror.

sayain looked and rubbed his cheek.

i look gooood...

gohan sat on the and put one leg on top of the other.

i am so changing my future...

saiyan man then turned around with a heroic smile.

i think i should change my pose.

gohan sighed angrily.

how about you change all together.

look just because youre me doesnt mean you are in charge of me.

gohan smiled.

fine whatever... dork.

hey your just calling your self one.

i thought that we were the same and it didnt matter.

anywaaaaays...

he then took off his shirt.

gohan hadnt noticed he wore tights.

since when were you a ballerina?

for your info bulma made me this id say it looks great.

well i understan i wear tight jeans but that... way off the line.

sayain man rolled his eyes and faced gohan which gave gohan a goooood view.

it doesnt matter what you wear or how you look because all that matters is what is from your heart.

gohan wasnt listening because he was too busy staring at his older selfs cock outline.

wow.

oh thanks... i get it all the time.

no not that i mean your dick. its huge.

wh what?

sayain man looked down and turned red.

wow no wonder the wemon like to get into trouble alot.

gohan nodded smirking.

you know not just wemon want to get in there.

huh? who else.

gohan pulled him closer and rubbe his center.

i have never felt anything like this.

sayain man walked back.

what are you doing?

just wondering... how do you relieve yourself?

what?

do you masturbate over girls or guys?

what? no way. well besides videl...

and was it bad?

well no.

gohan got up and shoved sayain man on the bed.

hey what is the meaning ...

shhhh...

gohan pulled down sayain mans spandex and smiled to hisself.

wow you have really grown.

hey you stop it this instint.

no way youre not te boss of me. besides you are going to love this.

gohan licked the tip and played with his member with his tongue.

sayian man groaned gripping the bed shee

gohan put it in his mouth whole and unbuttoned shirt.

he sucked harder while moving his head up and down the length.

gohan slipped his shirt down his arms and pulled as sayian man cam on his face.

gohan wiped his face and sat down pulling his pants off.

hey just because you gave me a blowjob doesnt mean we are going have sex.

then i would say it was a waist of my time.

gohan slipped his boxers off and turned to him.

besides you know you want this.

this was true.

sayain man growled and laid gohan on his side.

but then he smiled.

i guess i could use a break.

he kissed gohans neck and held one leg up before pushing in.

gohan moaned and held sayains mans neck.

sayain man pulled out and thrusted back in.

hoo... man i feel so good.

thats right...

gohan got up and got on his lap.

so you dont want take the shirt off.

no.

gohan pushed down on sayain mans cock.

he laid on his chest as he moved him.

sayain man caught gohans lips and pulled him closer.

gohan moaned and sat up again.

this time he slammed down harder.

ha... damn...

sayain man sat up as well and held gohans waist.

he turned the other way around and pulled gohans shirt up and thrusted once again.

gohan yelled in pleasure while holding the bed sheets.

after a couple of minuets gohan ended up on his hands and knees.

sayain man gave faster thrusts and felt his climax.

gohan pushed back as he slammed forward and came inside gohan.

sayain man was to tired to move while gohan was getting a towel.

sayain man smirked and now had energy to follow gohan in and closed the door behind before locking it.

next up future gohan x gohan part two.


	10. Future Gohan x Gohan part 2

Gohan stood in the shower and turned on the hot water and relax. He then closed the curtain and shower door.

Sayain Man took off the remainder of his clothes and pulled the curtain open.

Gohan yelled in surprise and saw him open the door before coming in and shutting it again.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet."

"Bite me."

Sayain man took out hand cuffs and cuffed Gohan's wrist.

"Well what do you know?"

Sayain Man graabed Gohan's waist and the two kissed against the wall.

Gohan pulled away and smirked before grabbing soap.

"What are you...doing?"

Gohan looked back at him with innocent eyes only to be squirting some in his hand behind his back.

"Nothing."

Gohan dropped the bottle and got to his knees before rubbing sayain Man's dick.

"Whoa! It's c-cold!"

Gohan smirked and got up and wrapped his arms around his neck even though he had to get on his tiptoes.

"I don't feel like doing my usual thing."

Sayain Man sighed and turned Gohan around and held his waist.

Gohan placed his hands on the wall and moaned as Sayain Man rubbed his cock on his ass.

Sayain Man pushed and was shocked to feel that it was easy to get in.

He easily moved in and out of Gohan and felt him pulling his head to his face before kissing him.

Gohan moved with him and played with his tongue. He moaned as Sayain Man fingered his chest.

Sayain Man groaned and pushed faster feeling his energy slip away. He was almost there.

Gohan felt this and pulled away. Then he jumped on him and crossed his legs.

"What're you-"

Gohan leaned against the wall and moved down.

"Well?"

Sayain Man grabbed Gohan's arms with one hand and put them against the wall and his othe hand had one of Gohan's legs starting moving.

"Yah!Th-that's it.

Sayain Man kept hitting his soft spot and smirked as Gohan yelled while trying to get free.

Sayain Man grunted as slammed in faster. He yelled with Gohan as he came and stayed inside him.

Gohan hugged him as he turned off the water and carried him into the room.

Sayain Man got in bed with Gohan and covered them up both still naked.

Gohan smirked and sat on top of Sayain Man's lap.

"Now what?"

Gohan giggled and pulled the blanket off.

next up bonus Gohan x tentacles


	11. Tentacles x Gohan

SSJ2 Gohan was in his laying on his bed thinking.

It was getting dark outside so he knew it was close to bedtime.

"Gohan honey?"

"come in."

Chichi opened the door and happily walkes in with a box in her hand.

Gohan noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Mom what's in that?"

Chichi handed him the box.

"It's a present from Mirai."

"What toys?"

"No Gohan he said it has something to do with his feelings or something like that."

Gohan took the box and watched his mother leave.

"I'll open it tomorrow. I need to rest."

Gohan sighed and placed the box down on his desk and got in his bed not noticing that the box had just moved.

...next morning...

Gohan yawned and looked out the window.

"Oh forgot it's monday. Mom's gone then."

He shrugged and pulled on his everyday clothing.

(You know,the white long sleeve shirt and pants during the cell saga? Only this time I am making his pants tight and he is wearing boots.)

He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror relizing he hasn't gotten out of his second state still.

'Well at least I'm not killing anyone.'

That is when he remembered the box Mirai sent him from the future and went back to his room.

"Huh? Where did it go?"

He looked everywhere and down on his knees and went under the bed.

The box with the so called "present" opened up and something green slid out from the closet.

Gohan got up and put his hands on his hips and thought.

The tentacle slid across the floor and slowly curled around Gohan's ankle.

Gohan twitched and looked down.

"Wha-What is that?"

He tried to move his leg but it would 't go that far and he fell to the ground.

"Ow what the hell."

The box was suddenly emptying out about 6 tentacles and Gohan gasped.

"Oh so that's my gift. Some feelings he got!"

Gohan felt four of them grab his arms and legs and pulled up his legs.

The other 2 started ripping his clothes off.

"Hey!"

He blushed madly as the big one went to his mouth and the other on his chest.

The big tentacle kept getting closer to Gohan's mouth untill Gohan caught the message and hesitantly opened his mouth.

It rushed in and started moving in and out roughly.

Gohan made noises for it to stop but of course,a tentacle doesn't speak english...or japanese.

It stopped and waited three seconds before pulling out with Gohan's saliva on it.

It went down to Gohan's anus and rubbed against it.

"g-gross."

The tentacle went in Gohan so fast that he didn't have time to yell.

It started moving in and out as the others tightened on Gohan's skim as he tried to break free.

"O-oh dammit there's no use now."

The last tentacle got in Gohan's mouth and he let it rape his mouth.

the rest spreaded Gohan's legs out and they all stretched to Gohan's face and Gohan had no other choice but to suck em' all.

He got on his knees and massaged two and licked the other two.

Gohan then felt another wrap around his member and moaned when it started moving around.

He breathed harder trying to control hisself until he yelled as he came.

Five minuets later Gohan got on his hands and knees opened his mouth when it came to him.

Gohan panted faster as spit came from his mouth. He had his eyes closed while having his headed up.

The big one started getting faster and Gohan dropped to his elbows yelling. He then felt its liquid get all over his anus.

When it came on Gohan the others did too, including the one that just got in Gohan's mouth.

Gohan sat on his bottom and tried to catch his breath as the tentacles tried to leave.

He sensed them and grabbed the big one which was connected to the smaller ones.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

He stuffed them back in the box and taped it.

He sighed in relief when his mother came back and put his clothes before going downstairs with the box.

"Oh gohan there you are. Turns out I had the wrong package."

'you don't say.'

"So what was in there by any chance?"

Before Gohan could lie the tentaes busted out.

"NOT AGAIN!"

next up...sequel to DBZ XXX.


	12. The sequels Name

Hey Killajay's back.

First of all I would like to thank all the ones who commented positively.

And second I am very excited to announce the title of my sequel.

DBZ XXX 2

Not much but I'm still happy :)

So keep your eye out for the story which is coming up soon.


End file.
